Zayn Malik
Su nombre completo es Zayn(Zain) Javadd Malik Brannan. Su signo del Zodiaco es Capricornio, nació el 12 de Enero de 1993. 'Apariencia' Tiene el pelo de color negro claro, sus ojos son de color marrón oscuro y mide más o menos 1'6 cm ; 1,75 si se aplica gomina en el pelo. Zayn lleva un pendiente en cada oreja. Tiene más o menos once tatuajes, entre ellos un símbolo japonés que significa "suerte de nacer", otro con el símbolo del ying y el yang, en nombre de su abuelo en árabe y otro en el que pone, en árabe, "Sé fiel a lo que eres", un micrófono tatuado en su brazo izquierdo y recientemente uno que pone "ZAP", en su muñeca tiene un candado, que representa a su actitud, en la oreja arriba del todo tiene uno que no se ve muy bien,y no ha dicho el porque, pero es una estrella, y se cree que es como el tatuaje de Harry, que cada esquina representa a uno del grupo. Él es el "BadBoy" del grupo.Tambien es el más timido. 'Información Personal' Él nos contó que su primer beso fue cuando tenía 8 o 9 años y se tuvo que montarse en un ladrillo para alcanzar a la chica porque era más grande que él. Su amor platónico es Megan Fox. Su cantante favorito es Jay Sean. Se cuida y se arregla mucho el pelo. Su primer trabajo fue ser mesero en un restaurante. Le tiene miedo al agua, a las montañas rusas, a las alturas y a la oscuridad. La canción mas "embarazosa" que tiene en su ¡Pod es: Year 3000. Es de religión pakistaní, lo cual han sido racistas con él. Le gustan los nuggets de pollo. La habitación de Zayn en Bradford es blanco y negro. Cuando esta cansado no importa quien eres el automáticamente se duerme en tu hombro. 'Historia' Antes de entrar a "The X Factor", tenía planeado estudiar licenciatura de inglés en la universidad para convertirse en profesor. Confirmó que él y Belle Amie miembro de Ginebra Lane, tuvieron un romance a finales de Diciembre de 2010. También confirmo que siempre su amor ha sido María Mónica Martínez. Durante las rondas de bootcamp de "The X Factor" (2004) en 2010, Malik se destacó por desaparecer durante el baile de rutina como se sentía nervioso e incómodo bailando delante de la gente. Simon Cowell lo encontró sentado detrás del escenario y lo convenció para participar de todos modos porque si no estaría arruinando la oportunidad para sí mismo. Volviendo a la rutina de baile resultó ser un buen paso ya que más tarde fue puesto en la banda. Zayn confesó que gracias a su madre él ahora está en One Direction "Las audiciones eran muy temprano y no quería levantarme", admitió. 'Familia' *Patricia (Madre) *Yaseer (Padre) *Doniya (Hermana mayor) *Waliyha (Hermana menor) *Safa (Hermana menor) *Danial (primo) *Arshiya (prima) 'Créditos' *"Taken" *"Everything About You" *"Same Mistakes" *"Last First Kiss" *"Summer Love" *"Irresistible" 'Frases' *"Vas Happenin?" (Common Quote) *"I'd become Vashappening Man! And save them all!" (Tour Diary 3) *"I wouldn't change anything because I love my life!" (Tour Diary 4) *"We'd party hard! DJ Malik! DJ Malik!" (Tour Diary 4) *"No. None of them would be bad boyfriends." (Sugarscape Interview) *"I'd make Liam my slave and I would make him be my uh personal trainer!" (Spin the Harry 1) *ser Harry "I would...probably...like...drive my car?" (Tour Diary 3) 'Solos' thumb|300px|left 'Imágenes' Zayn malik.jpg 2images.jpg 1zayn.jpg malik.jpg zayn2.jpg Para ver más imágenes de Zayn click aquí ---> Galería: Zayn Malik. 'Imágenes de pequeño' 137.jpeg 60.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 73.jpg 138.jpeg zaynzaynzayn.jpeg 198.jpg Curiosidades, noticias y tatujes |-| Curiosidades= *Tiene el mal habito de fumar, a sus fans no les agrada, y por eso hace poco se realizó una campaña para que el abandonara los cigarrillos. Fuma uno por día, para relajarse. *En la escuela era de los problemáticos, y siempre estaba metido en las peleas. *Su color favorito es azul eléctrico. *Zayn siente nostalgia de su hogar "Extraño Inglaterra , siempre estoy llamando a mi madre, mis tíos y mis hermanas" declaró Zayn. *Zayn tiene que arreglar su cabello varias veces al día "Mi cabello debe ser peinado y secado a diario para que quede así" *A Zayn le encanta echar un vistazo a los libros con fotos, mensajes y dibujos de las fans. *Zayn jamás se ata los cordones de los zapatos. *Según Harry "¡Zayn tarda mucho en prepararse por las mañanas!. ¡Es un chico vanidoso!" *Zayn le da toda su pila de ropa a su madre para que la lave. *Zayn afirma que Justin y él son muy similares. *En realidad Zayn se escribe "Zain" pero casi todo el mundo lo conoce como Zayn. |-|Noticias sobre Zayn= Su peor cita Zayn Malik de One Direction, ha confesado cuál ha sido la peor cita que ha tenido y a pesar de que la chica era muy guapa, el cantante no la pasó nada bien. Tener una cita con Zayn puede poner muy nerviosa a la afortunada ya que él es guapísimo y ahora es miembro de uno de los grupos más famosos del mundo. Si además la chica afortunada es un poco tímida, la cita no va a ser la más exitosa y eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió con Zayn. Este cantante, salió con una chica muy guapa y agradable, todo parecía ir bien hasta que Zayn se dio cuenta de que cualquier cosa que él decía, provocaba que la chica riera y además con la risa más extraña que el cantante había escuchado. En la desafortunada cita, el único que habló fue el cantante y lo único que escuchó fue la extraña risa de su acompañante; ¡pobre chica, seguramente estaba extremadamente nerviosa! Saber estos detalles de la vida del guapo integrante de One Direction , puede ser de mucha utilidad para todas sus fans, ya que si algún día Zayn vuelve a ser libre de compromisos, ya saben lo que nunca deben hacer si es que algún día quieren enamorar al cantante. Nuevo tatuaje "ZAP" Zayn Malik al parecer tiene un nuevo tatuaje..... ¡Sí otro! La estrella de One Direction fue fotografiada esta semana con nuevo arte corporal que incitó un gran debate acerca de qué significado tenía. thumb|left El nuevo diseño de Zayn parece leer ZAP, que muchos pensaban que era su manera de rendirle homenaje a su superhéroe favorito del mundo de los cómics pero como era de esperarse algunas Directioners afirman que está dedicado a alguien más cercano a su corazón. Algunas personas creen que el galán se hizo el tatuaje para su novia y que las letras representan "Zayn And Perrie".... awwwww Sin embargo, Zayn explicó recientemente que la palabra tiene un significado especial para él y Louis Tomlinson, diciendo, "Básicamente representa una sociedad de zappers. Louis y yo somos capitanes zappers y hemos convertido al resto de los chicos, son parte de ella". Zayn dice adiós a Twitter (este hecho ha sido publicado el 22 de Agosto) El integrante de One Direction, Zayn Malik, harto de que indaguen en su vida privada y molesten a su novia, el joven cantante ha decidido retirar su cuenta de Twitter a la vez que saltaban las especulaciones sobre que podría haber engañado a su chica. Perez Hilton ha sido el encargado de hacer saltar la liebre colgando en su página web Perezhilton.com un vídeo que unas chicas grabaron desde la mirilla de una de las habitaciones del hotel en el que se hospedaba Zayn Malik. Al parecer, el joven fue supuestamente pillado con una chica que no era su novia Perrie en el pasillo y, mientras sus guardaespaldas intentaban separar a la parejita, él insiste y le dice a la misteriosa chica que vuelva en media hora, justo cuando los vigilantes se hayan ido a dormir. A partir de este hecho, Zayn decidió borrarse de Twitter ante el asombro de todos sus seguidores. El cantante ya lo venía diciendo: "La razón por la que ya no tuiteo tanto como antes es porque estoy harto de todos los comentarios inútiles hacia mi. Adiós Twitter:)". Y claro, el episodio de la supuesta infidelidad colgado en la web de Perez Hilton ha debido ser la gota que ha colmado el vaso. . Al final Zayn decidió volver a twitter para no defraudar a sus fans y dio las gracias por todos los ánimos que le fueron dados. No tengo planes de dejar a One Direction Hace algunas semanas Perez Hilton alarmó a las fans de One Direction al dar a entender que Zayn Malik se retiraría de la banda, pero el cantante señaló que no tiene ningún plan de dejar la popular boyband. One Direction es lo principal que estoy haciendo, y estoy 100% dedicado al grupo, así como el resto. No tengo ningún plan de dejarla por lo pronto, aseguró Zayn Malik a la revista Now. Su chica ideal Él se ha convertido en todo un fenómeno musical gracias al éxito conseguido junto a su banda One Direction, y ahora Zayn Malik se animó a revelar qué cosas debería tener una chica que aspire a ser su novia. Chicas, tomen nota. "No estoy interesado en la apariencia, sería alguien con quien te llevas bien y puedas tener una conversación, echarte unas risas, que no se tome las cosas muy en serio... Simplemente, que no te agobien" afirmó Zayn a la revista ‘Celebrities’. Por otro lado, Zayn Malik aseguró que pese a la gran fama que ahora ostenta One Direction él mantiene los pies sobre la tierra gracias a su familia y amigos que evitan que eso suceda. |-|Sus tatuajes= Zayn_walter.png|والتر ("Walter" en árabe) en la derecha superior del pecho (Diciembre 2010) Categoría:Chicos de 1D Categoría:Miembros de One Direction Categoría:Miembro de One Direction Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Miembros de 1D con tatuajes Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Miembro de One Direction Categoría:Miembros de One Direction Categoría:Miembros de 1D con tatuajes Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Chicos de 1D Categoría:Personas Categoría:Masculino Categoría:BritánicoEsta a puento de casarse con su prometida perrie Edwards integrante de una banda britanica llamada Little mix Categoría:Chicos de 1D Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Británico Categoría:Británico Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Masculino Sus fans le suelen decir negro por su tono de piel. Categoría:Británico Categoría:Zayn Malik